Just Friends
by Srita. Pattinson
Summary: Lo más importante que aprenderás es a amar y a ser amado. Pero es dificil demostrar tus sentimientos cuando se trata de tu mejor amigo "-Siempre he querido ser algo más- dijo ella" Un campamento lo cambiara todo y llegaran a ser más que solo amigos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaraciones: POT no me pertenece pero la historia es completamente mía.**_

_**-**_**Diálogos-**

_**Pensamientos**_

-.-.-.-.-.-_**Cambio de Escena**_-.-.-.-.-.-

_**N/a: Bueno chicas, aqui esta la versión editada de Amor y Odio ¿Qué se podrá hacer?; espero que les guste, sino ustedes me dicen dejando sus comentarios. La historia la base más hacia el cambio que sufrio Sakuno por la perdida de su familia como antes, solo que ahora se mostrara más ese lado del personaje. La relación con Ryoma la explique ya que antes solo mencionaba que se peleaban por cualquier cosa y se volvió confuso cuando trate de explicar el momento en que nuestro querido chico regreso de su viaje. Así que ahora podra notarse mucho más la relación de ambos, por que como la trama anterior sucederá algo en el campamento que lo cambiara todo. **_**_Sobre el campamento, seguira igual. Ustedes me dicen si quieren que siga como antes en cuanto a los personajes de Naruto, o simplemente me enfoco en el RyoSaku y nombro a los otros personajes como transitorios. _**

**_¡Espero que les guste!_**

**_Just Friends _**

_"La cosa más importante q__ue aprenderás en la vida, e__s solo a amar y __a ser amado"- __George Alexander Aberle (Eden Ahbez). Traducción de Nature Boy._

Ese día no había sido como esperaba.

Desperté gracias al molesto ruido que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, al lado de mi cama. Como de costumbre, me levante y me asomé por la ventana, observando como el día se tornaba cada vez más oscuro a causa de las nubes que cubrían el cielo. Suspiré. Pasara lo que pasara, hoy era el día decisivo. Hoy le diría la verdad.

Mientras me bañaba, recordé el primer día de clases en ese año escolar. Se sintió como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Nos avisaron que un alumno, que anteriormente había estudiado con alguno de nosotros, regresaba al instituto. _Ryoma Echizen_. Al oír el nombre quede petrificada, ¿Él otra vez aquí? ¡No lo podía creer! Así que sonriente espere a que lo presentaran en la clase, como era habitual con un alumno nuevo. Pero lastimosamente al pasar a mi lado no me reconoció.

El profesor le designo un puesto cercano al mío, para ser exactos diagonal derecho a un puesto de distancia. Pero los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses. Y aún no me atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, considerando que ya no era la chiquilla asustadiza de antes. Prefería que él mismo se diera cuenta de quien era en realidad. Suponía que no me reconocía, que me mantenía en su mente como la pequeña niña de largas trenzas, con el mal habito de tartamudear y sonrojarse cada vez que él le hablaba.

Lo que Ryoma no sabía era que la vida le había dado un golpe duro a esa pequeña niña. A los pocos meses de su partida hacia Estados Unidos -así lo relacionó ella- sus padres decidieron hacer un viaje. Como una segunda luna de miel, pensó en ese momento.

_-Sakuno querida, no se como decirte esto- mencionó su abuela envuelta en lágrimas._

_-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por que lloras abuela?- dijo ella sosteniendo a la anciana y comenzando a sentir la desesperación._

_-Son tus padres- en ese preciso momento la intuición le dijo la respuesta a todo ese llanto- al llegar al aeropuerto, según dicen, tomaron un taxi y…- la anciana no pudo terminar de hablar, la voz se le entrecortaba a causa de su respiración irregular._

_-Están muertos… ¿no es así?- preguntó en voz baja y su abuela asintió. _

_Una sola lágrima recorrió su rostro, para luego dar pasó a muchas más. Pero no se dejo caer en el abismo y mantuvo su carácter. Lloro en silencio, sin sollozos ni gritos. No quería mortificar a la pobre anciana, más de lo que ya estaba._

Agite fuertemente la cabeza, como tratando de borrar esos pensamientos. Habían pasado dos años, se suponía que ya debía olvidarse de ese trágico momento.

Ya estando lista para irse, se miró al espejo por última vez. Su cabello lo había cortado un poco, pero desde hace un año lo mantenía suelto. Lo prefería así, además le ahorraba tiempo el no hacerse las típicas trenzas. Su uniforme, impecable. Ahora solo faltaba tomar algo en la cocina para irlo comiendo de camino al instituto.

-Querida aquí esta lo que me pediste- dijo su abuela sonriente, entregándole en sus manos un paquete mediano.

-Gracias abuela.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a la anciana y se apresuró para tratar de llegar a tiempo. Y eso que tenía media hora de retraso.

Durante el camino también recordó cuando Ryoma le había reconocido al llegar el segundo lapso del año escolar, le dijo:- Eres la nieta de Sumire- no lo preguntaba, más bien lo afirmaba. Yo asentí y le sonreí. Al ser la única compañera de clase que había estudiado anteriormente con él, comenzamos a reunirnos en los tiempos libres. Fue extraño por un instante. Él ya no era el niño solitario y yo ya no era la chica tímida de antes. Comenzamos a hablar más seguido y nos mantuvimos cerca gracias a una "amistad", por así decirlo. Él se integro rápidamente al grupo y luego se apodero por completo de Seigaku. Al igual que antes.

Así que de un momento a otro, Ryoma se volvió el joven más atractivo y codiciado en el instituto, añadiendo que ahora era el capitán del club de tenis. Mientras que yo solo era la amiga, la chica con quien siempre discutía. Por que en efecto, discutíamos muy seguido. Suponía él que iba a permitir sus bromas y a quedarme callada como cuando estábamos en séptimo grado. Gran error, el cambio me había hecho más desafiante y atrevida. No dejaría que nadie, absolutamente nadie me pisoteara. Y mucho menos quedarme en silencio antes las burlas de un egocentrista.

Sonreí.

Hasta podía admitir que nuestras peleas eran estupidas, pero a pesar de eso me divertía. Me encantaba verlo rabiar al saber que opinaba diferente y ver como me buscaba para molestarme por cualquier cosa. Por que mi cabello era demasiado largo, que mi falda era muy suelta para su gusto, que mis ojos eran de un color extraño y que parecían de otro planeta al tener ese tono carmín. A la final siempre era lo mismo.

Corrí por el pasillo que daba hacia mi salón, iba tarde y el profesor de seguro ya había llegado, dentro de poco sonaría la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases. La respiración la tenía acelerada para cuando abrí la puerta del salón, mis compañeros aplaudieron al ver que llegue a tiempo, diciendo cosas como:

-Justo a tiempo, Sakuno.

-Una nota menos en el libro de inasistencias.

-Para la próxima trata de llegar más temprano, así podremos hablar ¿no te parece?

Últimamente tenía la mala costumbre de llegar tarde y muchos lo tomaban a juego, hacían apuestas absurdas teniendo como tema: ¿Crees que llegara temprano hoy? ¿Si o no? paga esta suma y… ¡Siempre era lo mismo! Hasta algunos quedaban decepcionados cuando entraba a clases.

Y típicamente siempre aparecía Echizen diciendo algo como:

-Muévete chiquilla- su voz sonó justo detrás de mi- Nos mandaran a firmar a ambos si no entramos al salón.

-¿En donde están tus modales?- pregunté volteándome aun estando en el pasillo y viendo directamente sus hermosos orbes dorados- se dice _permiso _no _muévete_, maleducado.

-Lo siento, pero es que teniendo a alguien tan fea como tú en frente me olvide de mis modales- dijo sonriendo.

-Muy gracioso, ahora si me permites…- me encamine hacia el salón tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que se estaba formando en mi rostro, solo me estaba provocando… _No caigas en su juego_.

Me alborotó el cabello y su sonrisa se amplio más.

-¿Cómo has estado, chiquilla?

-Como siempre, pequeñín.

-¿Acaso no notas que soy mucho más alto que tú?

Entramos en el aula al notar que el profesor nos miraba de forma reprobatoria, diciendo cosas como:- Los encuentros amorosos los dejan para la hora del receso, ¡ahora entren a la clase!- No hicimos mucho caso a esto, aún estando sentados en nuestros pupitres seguíamos con nuestra conversación. Mi teléfono no dejaba de vibrar al recibir un mensaje de su parte.

_-__¿Cómo te atreves a decirme pequeñín?- _leí disimuladamente en la pantalla de mi celular. Volví a sonreír.

_-__Porque lo eres, ni se como se fijan en ti siendo tan pequeño-_ escribí rápidamente y volteando a mi derecha para verlo. Él me miraba desde su puesto con una sonrisa ladina. Vi como respondía el mensaje que le envié y en menos de un minuto me llego su respuesta.

_-__¿Celosa?-_ en mucho tiempo no había sonrojado, justo ahora sentía mi cara enrojecer.

_-__Para nada Echizen, no te ilusiones._

_-__Que lastima. Al menos hubieras tenido una emoción ¿No crees? Y se suponía que el frío era yo_- Desde que nos volvimos amigos, siempre me molestaba insinuando que ya no poseía emociones.

_-__Tengo emociones, que no las muestre contigo es otra cosa-_ le respondí.

_-__¿Acaso tienes miedo de volver a ser la de antes, Sakuno?_

- Señorita Ryuzaki, lea por favor el primer párrafo del texto…

Me levanté del asiento y leí como me ordenaron. Por suerte seguía el hilo de la clase al mismo tiempo que hablaba con Ryoma, al terminar volví a sentarme y espere a que el profesor dejara de mirarme para poder contestarle.

_-Sí__. _

A la hora del almuerzo saque la caja que me había entregado mi abuela esa mañana. No tardo mucho para que mi antigua amiga Tomoka apareciera en el salón, nos habíamos distanciado un poco al ya no estar juntas en clase pero de igual forma nos veíamos en el receso y a veces venía a mi casa los fines de semana.

-¡Hola!- ella no cambiaba, nunca moderaría su tono de voz.

-Hola Tomoka, aquí tienes- le dije entregándole una rebanada de pastel que había hecho con mi abuela el día anterior, le había pedido que cortara unos cuantos pedazos para traerlos hoy.

-Gracias- me respondió contenta.

Al rato vi como aparecía Ryoma de nuevo entrando en el salón, hace unos minutos se había ido a comprar su desayuno pero por lo visto solo pudo conseguir su amada Ponta de uva.

-¡Ryoma!- grito Tomoka corriendo a su lado- ¡Prueba esto!

-Esto… es delicioso…- dijo lamiendo sus labios al quedar un poco de chocolate en ellos.

-Lo se, gracias- respondí.

-¿Tú lo cocinaste?

-Claro, un pastel tan delicioso solo pudo haber sido hecho por mi- sonreí.

-Ya vengo- dijo rápidamente, yo lo mire extrañada- iré hacerme unos exámenes de seguro algo tan bueno debe ser toxico.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada, solo que soy alérgico a algunos venenos.

-¡Espero que en verdad te caiga mal!- le grite conteniendo de nuevo la sonrisa en mi rostro, ver como él reía tan fácilmente me contagiaba y pensar que antes no era así, que nunca dejaba mostrar ese lado bromista que mantenía oculto. Ahora ya nadie podía evitar que cayera victima de sus burlas.

-Eres molesto- le dije estando sentada a su lado.

Todos los demás estaban concentrados en sus conversaciones, suponía que estaban hablando de lo que iban hacer después de clases ya que solo faltaban horas para que comenzaran nuestras vacaciones de verano.

-Solo me di cuenta que la vida es corta- dijo mirándome fijamente- prefiero ser así ahora que volver a ser el chico solitario y amargado. Sigue mi ejemplo, cariño- eso último lo mencionó en voz baja y sonriendo de la forma que a mí me gustaba.

-¿Qué ejemplo? ¿Acaso quieres que salga con todos los chicos del instituto? Ser como tú sería mi ruina.

-En mi defensa puedo decir que no sería lo mismo, no puedes salir con todos.

-¿Y tu si? Un momento, ya has salido con casi todas las chicas de Seigaku, así que olvida lo que dije- le respondí recordando las amenazas de muerte que recibía a diario el moreno. Digamos que no era muy sutil en el instante de cortar una relación y mucho menos mantener una que dure máximo un mes.

-Como digo, es diferente.

-¿En qué?

-Yo me entiendo, Sakuno. Además tú no puedes.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no.

Justo apareció Momoshiro para distraerlo. ¿Acaso se había opacado su mirada? Solo son ideas tuyas Sakuno. Tanto tiempo estando a su lado me afectaba, siempre mantenía la tonta idea de que él algún día se fijara en mi como algo más…algo más que una amistad… Pero me asustaba, sabía como era. Lo conocía. Cambia a las chicas como ropa interior, se cansaba fácilmente de ellas y luego las botaba al igual que si fueran muñecas en mal estado. Tenía miedo que así me sucediera, por eso aún no le decía la verdad. Que me había enamorado de él desde aquella vez que me ayudo con esos sujetos en el tren, cuando estábamos en séptimo grado.

_¡Tonta! Si no se lo dices, nunca se dará cuenta._

Estupida conciencia. Pero tenía razón, si no se lo decía nunca lo sabría y ya solo nos quedaba un año para terminar la secundaria. Es ahora o nunca, ya sabría que hacer si no me aceptaba.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de clases. En ese momento mi corazón bombeaba más sangre de lo normal. _Bien Sakuno, pase lo que pase…_

Pase lo que pase tendría que decírselo. ¡Y no sabía como empezar!

_Ryoma…T-tu m-me...No, no, no… ¡No es momento para tartamudeos!_

¡Cálmate! Me dije a mi misma, vamos es sencillo. Has visto a más de la mitad de las mujeres de este instituto declarársele sin importar tu presencia. Solo dile: _Me gustas_. Así, con confianza. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y sacudí mi cabeza. Respiré profundamente y me dispuse a salir a las canchas, en donde sabía que él estaría. A mi abuela no le importaba que estuviera a punto de llover o que fuera el final de clases. Habría prácticas de tenis y eso era un hecho.

Recordaba que antes el equipo era dirigido por Tezuka, ahora él se encuentra en la universidad de Tokio o al menos de eso me había enterado. El resto del grupo se había graduado e ido a universidades lejanas, algunos hasta ya tenían un empleo. Momoshiro y Kaoru se graduaban este año, así que de seguro harían una gran fiesta de celebración. Y pronto se necesitarían hacer las pruebas para los próximos integrantes, algunos novatos valían la pena pero otros…

-Sakuno ¿Qué haces aquí?- escuche su voz y sentí como se me erizaba la piel.

Me dije a mi misma: _es por el frío que esta haciendo, nada más._

-Las prácticas de las porristas se canceló así que… aquí estoy…

-¿Por qué se canceló?- comenzamos a caminar con dirección a la cancha más cercana, los novatos corrían alrededor de esta sin descansar.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que va a llover? Y por lo que veo será una muy fuerte- mi voz se fue apagando y él lo noto, sabía que no me gustaban las tormentas.

-Entonces ve a casa, Sumire no se irá hasta que termine la práctica y lo sabes.

-Si pero… necesito decirte… algo.

-Dime- nos detuvimos y me pare frente a él mirando sus ojos profundamente. Y otra vez mi corazón retumbo en mis oídos, como si quisiera salir de mi pecho y gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía.

-Ryoma- tome aire y trate de tranquilizarme- nos conocemos desde hace tiempo…y yo… quisiera…

Quise continuar pero un relámpago iluminó el oscuro cielo, mi cuerpo tembló a penas esto sucedió y tape mis oídos al escuchar un rayo caer. Ryoma me abrazó fuertemente, luego tomó mi mano y me llevó corriendo hasta la parte techada del patio. No me había dado cuenta antes que estaba mojada, sino hasta que me abrace a mi misma a causa del repentino frío que me estremeció, la lluvia había caído encima de ambos justo al sonar el rayo.

-Sakuno, te vas a resfriar si permaneces aquí- dijo acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja. Podía sentir como el calor subía por mi cuerpo y se detenía en mi rostro. ¡Demonios, de seguro me volví a sonrojar!

-Si pero…

-Nada, ve a casa y cámbiate de ropa. Luego si quieres te llamo y me terminas de decir lo que querías.

-¿Por teléfono? No, tengo que…

-Después, ve a casa- me ordenó. ¡¿Utilizó el tono de _capitán _conmigo?!

_¿Qué paso__? ¿No se suponía que no ibas a permitir que te tratara así?_

Fruncí el ceño y él no despego su mirada de mis ojos. Sabía que estaba molesta, Ryoma sabía que me irritaba que me dieran órdenes y más si era él quien lo hacía en ese tono. Otro rayo cayo y caí en cuenta de que afuera estaba empezando a formarse una fuerte tormenta. Mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar pero al final le hice caso, baje mi mirada y di media vuelta para irme. Saqué mi paraguas y fui hasta la parada de autobuses. En pocos minutos estuve en casa, tampoco era que vivía muy lejos del instituto solo apenas unas calles de distancia. Suspire.

_Vaya Sakuno, otro día completamente perdido._

Lo se, me respondí a mi misma. Subí rápidamente las escaleras y me cambie de ropa; entre en el baño y me duche, me puse una pijama y seque mi cabello. Repentinamente sonó el teléfono y salí corriendo para contestarlo.

-¿Aló? ¿Buenas?, familia Ryuzaki…

-¡Vieja fastidiosa! ¿Cómo estas?

-¿Disculpe?- pregunté asombrada.

-Oh eres la pequeña Sakuno, ¿no es así? Es Nanjiro, dulzura- sonreí, solo el padre de Ryoma era capaz de decirle así a mi abuela.

-Si, soy yo. ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Ahora muy bien preciosa, perdóname pensé que eras Sumire. ¿Esta por ahí?

-No pero si quiere le dejo su mensaje.

-Oh muy bien. Dile que el jefe del campamento de _Tomoeda_ me ha llamado para saber su respuesta- dijo tranquilamente, a lo que a mi me pareció muy extraño.

-¿Del campamento?

-Negocios princesa. Bueno, le avisas a tu abuela lo que te dije ¿Ok? Por cierto, ¿Mi hijo no esta ahí contigo?

-Si yo le aviso. Y no, él esta con mi abuela en las prácticas.

-Oh… entonces de seguro ya esta por llegar- me pareció que eso lo decía más a si mismo. El padre de Ryoma siempre era muy amable conmigo y eso que al mismo hijo le resultaba extraño y molesto que Nanjiro tuviera tanta familiaridad conmigo.

-Entonces, nos vemos pronto preciosa. Le avisas a Sumire ¿Eh? ¡Hasta luego!- se había despedido repentinamente y colgó el teléfono justo antes de que le respondiera.

Que raro fue eso.

Mi abuela llego a las cinco de la tarde. Al parecer habían cancelado la práctica por la tormenta y esta no terminó sino hasta hace poco, por lo que la mayoría de los chicos del club y ella tuvieron que quedarse hasta que terminara de llover. Le avise lo que me había comentado Nanjiro y vi como le brillaron los ojos repentinamente.

-¿De qué va todo eso?- pregunté.

-Bueno querida, deseaba que estas vacaciones fueran diferentes para ti. Y por eso te inscribí en el campamento ¿Qué te parece?

-Bien, supongo.

-Es que en este verano visitare a muchos amigos que desde hace tiempo no veo y no quiero que te sientas aburrida acompañando a esta vieja- dijo sonriendo.

-Sabes que no me molesta abuela…

-Ya no te preocupes tanto por mí, ahora ve a empacar que el autobús del campamento pasará mañana temprano a buscarte.

-¡¿Mañana?! ¡Eso es… demasiado pronto!

-Si, estará aquí a las seis y media.

-¡Y de madrugada!

-Vamos Sakuno, empaca para que vengas después a cenar.

Asentí y subí a mi cuarto. Saque la maleta que estaba en mi armario y comencé a meter la ropa más bonita que tenía. Después de casi no poder cerrarla, la deje en el suelo y baje a cenar. Me quede viendo televisión y luego, como por las ocho de la noche, me fui a dormir.

_Si vas a ese campamento, quizás puedas pensar mejor las cosas. Después de todo, no lo veras dentro de algún tiempo._

Con cansancio me levante a las cinco de la mañana, tenía que arreglarme y pronto pasaría el autobús para recogerme. Así que de mala gana entre a la ducha y no salí de ahí sino media hora después, me sequé el cabello y lo dejé caer completamente liso por mi espalda. Rápidamente me puse mis vaqueros favoritos, algo desgastados por el uso y una camisa blanca. Amarre mis converse y salí corriendo –con maleta y todo- hacia la planta baja. ¡Tenía que desayunar! No sabía a qué hora exactamente llegaríamos al campamento y no me iba a morir de hambre en el camino. Así que saqué la caja de _Choco Krispies y_ me prepare un delicioso desayuno en menos de diez minutos.

Puntualmente el bus pasó a buscarme a las seis y media, me despedí de mi abuela con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Le prometí que estaríamos en contacto ya que pasaría todo un largo mes _en-quien-sabe-donde_. Para cuando subí al autobús de inmediato me fui a los últimos puestos, solo quedaba uno disponible y era al lado de un sujeto que estaba cómodamente roncando en su asiento. Pase como pude y me acomode en el asiento que daba a la ventana, me puse los audífonos del _iPod_ y me prepare para lo que sería un mes interminable. No me di cuenta pero al parecer me había dormido, ahora lo único malo era que me dolía un poco el cuello y la sensación de ser apretada…

_¡__¿De ser apretada?!_

Abrí rápidamente mis ojos y casi me cegué con la luz que provenía de la ventana. De inmediato analice la situación. Al parecer estaba entre los brazos del sujeto que antes dormía a mi lado, ¿Cómo demonios llegue ahí?… _¡Que abuso! ¡Ya nadie respeta el espacio personal! ¡Castrare ahora mismo al idiota!_

-Oh, veo que ya te despertaste bruja durmiente- por más que lo detestara, tenía que admitir que esa voz me sonó endemoniadamente conocida.

Me preparé psicológicamente para lo que venía, comprobar la teoría de que _esa_ persona fuera la que invadía mi privacidad. Así que subí lentamente el rostro para luego quedar estática ante los ojos color dorado del maldito demonio que sonreía de aquella manera tan tentadora -y para mi desgracia- que me gustaba tanto.

-Ryoma, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije aun estando un poco grogui, mientras trataba de separarme de ese abrazo que comenzaba a quemarme- ¡Y aleja tu mano de ahí maldito pervertido!

**_Continuará…_**

_**M.P: ¡Ta-ran! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Mejor o Peor? Quiero dedicarle esta nueva versión a aquellas que dejaron su Review con sugerencias =) **_

**_RyoSakulovers_**

**_Luffy_**

**_tormenta oscura_**

**_funny-life_**

**_nanda18_**

**_aifonsy_**

**_-Sakuritah-_**

_**Gracias chicas, sin ustedes la historia no sería continuada ni mejorada xD Ustedes me animaron a seguirla, ¡así pues me despido! Espero tener el segundo cap -que ya va por la mitad- editado y que para el viernes siguiente estara públicado. **_

**_Xoxo_**

**_B!_**

¿Reviews? ¡Recuerda que la historia no continua sin tu Review! Se te enviara a un Ryoma para cumplir tus deseos si envias un ¡Review! juju xD


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aclaraciones: POT no me pertenece pero la historia es completamente mía.**_

_**-**_**Diálogos-**

_**Pensamientos**_

-.-.-.-.-.-_**Cambio de Escena**_-.-.-.-.-.-

**Just Friends**

"_Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí, si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí…"- Camila._

-¡Lo siento!- dijo él quitando rápidamente su mano de mi trasero- Fue un accidente.

-Un accidente es lo que te sucederá y créeme, será muy pronto- lo mire con furia, ahora no podría sacar de mi mente la manera tan poco común en la que había despertado.

_Como te gustaría despertar así todas las mañanas._

¡Hey! Malvado subconsciente pervertido, se supone que estas de mi lado, del lado racional y sano. Aunque siendo sincera, yo no quería nada sano con este hombre por más que lo negara.

-Ahora me puedes aclarar ¿Qué hacías abrazándome?

-Sencillo, tú solita te lanzaste a mis brazos- contestó con su sonrisa egocéntrica.

-Si claro. ¡Deja de inventar y ya dime la verdad!

-Es la verdad- contestó de mala gana- Allá tú sino me crees, pero tranquila no le diré a nadie que secretamente babeas por mí.

Le golpeé una pierna en respuesta y él chilló de dolor.

-Ahí está el amor que siento por ti- dije volteándome de inmediato para ver por la ventana.

_Oh Dios, espero no haber dicho nada en sueños. Si él supiera que es cierto, que literalmente babeo por él… de seguro se burlaría… _

-Que bestia eres y pensar que eres una mujer- dijo aun quejándose del golpe que le di. Más bien que agradezca que no calcule bien el golpe y que no le di en donde más le duele.

-Tú te lo ganaste, Echizen- no podía voltearme, si lo hacía vería mi cara completamente sonrojada.

-En fin, mi pequeña bruja ¿Qué haces tú aquí? No sabía que ibas al campamento.

-Lo mismo digo pequeñín. Mi abuela me inscribió y justamente ayer cuando llegó a la casa fue que me aviso- dije ya calmada y sintiendo como los colores de mi rostro regresaban a la normalidad- Debí suponerlo, con razón tu padre insistió tanto en que le avisara a mi abuela de su llamada.

-¿Mi padre te llamó?- preguntó, de inmediato gire a verlo y note como su cara se contorsionaba un poco con el enojo.

-En verdad no sé porque te molestas, además la llamada era para mi abuela. Yo solo recibí su mensaje que era sobre el campamento.

-Ya veo- dijo bajando la mirada.

-No puedo creer que pasare todo un mes contigo- dije fingiendo estar asqueada- Realmente no sé cómo sobreviviré.

-Digo lo mismo chiquilla ¿Crees que es lindo verte todos los días? Ya era suficiente con el instituto ¿Pero ahora esto?- mencionó para luego alborotarme el cabello, como siempre lo hacía.

-¡Ya deja de hacer eso!- grité tratando de arreglar el nido de pájaros que ahora era mi cabello.

-Jum, no quiero- sonrió de medio lado y se levantó del asiento.

Seguí con la mirada hacia donde iba con curiosidad, luego me arrepentí al ver que solo se dirigía hacia su próxima víctima. Esa linda morena no iba a poder contra las sucias artimañas que tenía Echizen, era todo un _Casanova _por así llamarlo. Rodé mis ojos y me concentre en el camino atreves de la ventana. Por esa actitud era que no deseaba confesar mis sentimientos, por esa maldita forma de ser era que me comportaba así, ruda y tosca.

_Si te fijas, solo con él eres así._

Sí. Solo con él. Siempre era la excepción en mi vida. Trate de borrar toda emoción que me hiciera débil al morir mis padres, quería ser más fuerte y demostrar que en mí no solo se hallaba esa chiquilla asustadiza y tímida. Me esforzaría mucho más para no ser una carga para mi abuela. Pero había llegado él con su sonrisa, con una personalidad que no era la que recordaba de hace años atrás y me había hablado, se había interesado en saber porque me veía tan diferente –que irónico, pensé en ese momento-, decía que ya no tenía ese brillo en los ojos y que ya no dejaba ver ni una sola emoción, como una muñeca de porcelana.

_-Las cosas han cambiado- _recuerdo que eso fue lo que le dije. Y desde ese día comencé a considerarme como su única amiga.

Así que no quería arruinarlo. Debía olvidar esos sentimientos que había estado guardando y que repentinamente surgieron cuando él regresó.

Al llegar al campamento, baje del autobús con parálisis en el trasero. Estar más de tres horas sentada dejaba sus consecuencias. Vi como Ryoma –quien había permanecido con la morena hasta ahora- se acercaba hacia mí peligrosamente, algo iba a pedirme.

-Sakuno, ¿En dónde recogemos el equipaje?- ahí está, lo sabía.

-No lo sé Ryoma- vi cómo se empezaba a formar una cola cerca del autobús- pero supongo que ya están bajando el equipaje, ven vamos.

Después, con maleta en mano me fui hacia quien parecía ser uno de los guías del campamento. Ahí me informaron que las cabañas en donde nos quedaríamos iban a ser divididas por parejas, así que, si quería tomar una cabaña rápido debía escoger a alguien con quien compartirla.

-¿Y ahora qué haré?- murmure.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó curioso cierto moreno a mi lado.

-¿Sigues aquí? Pensé que te irías con tu amiguita.

-Deja los celos Ryuzaki. No seas egoísta, no toda la atención tiene que ser para ti. Además si conocieras a Anelisse estoy seguro de que se harían amigas- contestó mientras tomaba uno de los folletos que entregaba el guía. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Así como me hice amiga de las chicas del club de porristas, las del club de teatro, las del laboratorio de ciencias?… ¡ah también me hice muy amiga de las de tu club de fans!- me fui caminando hacía la recepción en donde debía registrar mi nombre y el de mi compañero. Lo malo era que no tenía uno.

-Ya deja el sarcasmo Sakuno- dijo parándose justo en frente de mí, me tomó de los hombros y me miró fijamente con expresión preocupada- Ahora ¿con quién compartirás la cama? Porque según esto, a la cabaña se va en pareja.

-Son camas individuales y bien separadas, por si no lees. Y aún no lo sé, no conozco a nadie…

-Cof, cof…- tosió y lo mire extrañada.

-Y no creo que tú vayas a compartir la habitación conmigo, así que preguntaré si puedo tener una cabaña sin compañero.

Llegamos y una guía de nombre Caroline nos atendió. Nos explicó las reglas del campamento y los horarios, justo después nos pidió nuestros nombres.

-Ryoma Echizen y Sakuno Ryuzaki- dijo él apresuradamente.

-Muy bien- dijo ella anotando los nombre- Solo recuerden seguir las normas, aquí no aceptamos los comportamientos obscenos, ¿si me entienden?- ambos asentimos- Bueno, aquí está la llave de su cabaña. Un guía los pasara buscando mañana temprano para iniciar con el programa del campamento.

-Ok, muchas gracias- dijo él tomando la llave de la cabaña.

_¿Qué porque no reaccioné a tiempo? ¡Hey Sakuno, despierta! ¡Mira se va caminando!_

-¡Un momento, Ryoma!- grité y él se detuvo- yo no acepte ser tu compañera, así que no pienso compartir la cabaña contigo.

-Entonces te jodiste- dijo comenzando a caminar de nuevo- ya todos tienen compañero, así que no creo que te acepten.

Baje la mirada, por más que me negara él tenía razón. Solo se permitían dos personas por habitación. Me resigne y disimuladamente lo seguí hasta llegar a unas pequeñas casas. Era como un conjunto residencial solo que con unas seis casas por grupo y cada una tenía el espacio suficiente para ser un mini apartamento. Nuestra cabaña -por lo que vi- era la número siete. Él abrió y cerró la puerta rápidamente, dejándome afuera chocando mi nariz con ésta. _¡Ouch!_

-Ryoma ¡¿Por qué demonios cerraste la puerta?!- pregunté tocando fuertemente.

-Si mal no recuerdo tu misma dijiste que no compartirías habitación conmigo- respondió él desde el otro lado.

-Pues… ¡Cambie de opinión!

-Yo también, ahora soy yo quien no quiere estar contigo.

Me sorprendí- Yo nunca dije que no quería estar contigo.

-Claro que sí. Lo expresaste claramente.

-No me refería a eso idiota, es solo que…

Se abrió la puerta y una mano que venía del interior me haló bruscamente. Sucedió tan rápido que ya me veía acorralada entre la puerta y él, sus brazos a cada lado no me permitían escapar.

-¿Es solo que…?- y él pretendía que le respondiera después de esto, ¡Ya se me había olvidado lo que le estaba diciendo! Odiaba ese efecto que causaban sus ojos en mí. ¡Hasta estaba temblando!

-Que…- vamos Sakuno, recuerda lo que ibas a decir- Que…

-Pero que elocuente te volviste, por lo que veo te pongo nerviosa- dijo sonriendo de medio lado, dejándome más arruinada. ¡Esa maldita sonrisa me hacía delirar!

-Claro que no, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa- agradecí que mi voz no se trabara- ahora, si me permites…- me escape por su costado y coloque la maleta que aún traía en mis manos sobre la cama.

- Pido la que está cerca de la ventana- dijo él acostándose en la cama que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la mía. A su lado un enorme ventanal daba como vista a un pequeño jardín detrás de la cabaña.

Le eché un rápido vistazo a lo que sería nuestra habitación por unas cuantas semanas. Habían dos puertas más aparte de la que era la entrada, suponía que una debía ser el baño y la otra el armario. Genial, solo había un baño. Por lo demás, las dos camas eran separadas por una mesita de noche en el medio de ambas, sobre esta había una lámpara y un reloj. ¡Vaya no me había dado cuenta de que eran las dos de la tarde! Y eso me hace pensar en que me muero de hambre.

-¿Por dónde estará el comedor?- murmure más para mí misma.

-¿También tienes hambre?- me preguntó Ryoma acercándose a la puerta de entrada. Yo asentí- Bueno vayamos a ver si hay comida.

Ambos salimos de la cabaña, él la cerró con seguro y guardo la llave en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón mientras que yo le echaba una ojeada al mapa del campamento. ¡Dios, esto sí que era enorme! Había tres comedores para los tres respectivos grupos, había piscinas y canchas para jugar distintos deportes; también había un anfiteatro, la oficina principal del campamento y para completar un bosque de robles en dirección norte con un lago cercano a éste. Aún me preguntaba cuanto había pagado mi abuela por darme este lujo…

Mientras caminaba observando el mapa, tropecé con algo y casi caigo al suelo de no ser por unos fuertes brazos que me atraparon.

-¡Sakuno! Por favor, mantén tu vista al frente- dijo Ryoma regañándome- Lo siento, mi amiga es algo distraída.

Lo último me extraño, así que alce mi vista y vi a dos chicas frente a mí. Con razón me regañaba, ya sabía que eran raras esas muestras de preocupación. Solo una castaña y una pelirroja lo suficientemente hermosas, podían hacer surgir ese lado caballeroso en él para luego atraparlas en sus redes de _Casanova. _Dios, como lo detestaba.

-No te preocupes, puede sucederle a cualquiera- dijo la pelirroja con una pícara sonrisa. Hay no, esa ya cayo.

-Además ¿Por qué deberíamos de molestarnos? Solo fue un accidente- ¿Y ahora la otra le guiñaba el ojo? ¡Perfecto!

-Estamos buscando el comedor más cercano, ¿Ustedes saben por dónde está?- preguntó el soltándome y acercándose a ellas.

_¡Maldito desgraciado! Pero esto no se queda así, que se vaya con sus conquistas a otro lado, ¡Ya no lo aguanto!_

Rodé mis ojos y comencé a caminar sin esperar a ninguno. No importaba lo que pensaban y tampoco quería la ayuda de esas… esas… bueno, ellas no tienen la culpa, así que no tengo porque insultarlas. Seguí caminando aun estando completamente perdida, era yo o este mapa no me servía de nada.

Caí derrotada al suelo, apoyando mi espalda a un roble que estaba en el camino. Resignada, subí mi vista al cielo y contemple el maravilloso azul celeste con pequeñas motas blancas. El tiempo estaba tranquilo y se respiraba un aire de paz en este lugar. Todo a mí alrededor era naturaleza, árboles por todas partes, pequeñas plantas, flores y hasta musgo. Todo era demasiado verde, sinceramente nada se comparaba a este lugar. Creo que podría gustarme de no ser por la compañía.

_¿Por qué demonios siempre me hacía lo mismo?_

Trate de controlarme, la impotencia me dominaba a veces y sus consecuencias no eran nada buenas, para explicarme mejor, solía llorar cuando me sentía frustrada. Así que respire profundamente y me tranquilice, decidida a esperar a cualquiera que pasara por ese camino.

Paso alrededor de media hora y en su momento había mantenido la estupida esperanza de que Ryoma viniera a buscarme –se me ocurrió al transcurrir los primeros diez minutos- pero luego había desistido completamente. Mis rezos fueron escuchados ya que pronto visualice a un chico que se acercaba caminando justo a mi dirección.

-¿Disculpa, me puedes indicar el camino hacia el comedor? Creo que me perdí- dije de forma inocente. Tratando de poner mis ojos de _cachorrito perdido _para que este sujeto me ayudara.

-No te preocupes linda, es por aquí- dijo comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

-Muchas gracias- le dije estando a su lado. Lo mire un poco para así detallarlo y al instante me sorprendí. El chico no era un galán, pero sí que tenía su potencial.

De piel tostada al igual que el trigo, un bien formado cuerpo que se notaba desde lejos con esa camisa que le quedaba un poco ajustada y su cabello de ondulados rizos rubios. Más me quitaba el aliento ver su rostro, su nariz algo torcida – que daba la impresión de haber tenido una pelea, como todo un chico rebelde-, su boca con una diminuta cicatriz en la comisura y sus ojos… esos ojos grises que me estaban observando…

-Oh, disculpa. No quería incomodarte- dije rápidamente ocultando el rostro entre mis cabellos.

-No, no, no te preocupes- dijo él en una carcajada- Y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sakuno- volteé a mirarle esperando su respuesta.

-Steven, un placer conocerte- dijo el tendiéndome su mano, la cual dude en un instante en estrechar. Se sentía tan cálida…

-¿Andas sola, Sakuno?- me preguntó de repente, sacándome de mi mundo interior.

-Por desgracia… no.

Doblamos en una bifurcación hacia la izquierda, a lo lejos se podía ver una enorme casa la cual asocie con el comedor.

Steven volvió a reírse por mi comentario, a lo que él respondió con una pregunta: -¿Podrías explicarte?

-Mi ami… mi compañero me ha abandonado por un par de faldas, aunque era de esperarse después de todo- suspire entristecida. Seriamente estaba considerando el llamarlo mi amigo, después de dejarme seguir caminando sabiendo que soy predispuesta a perderme.

-Él tendrá sus razones, no puedo juzgarlo. Realmente no sé lo que quisieras oír de mi- lo mire a los ojos y me sorprendió ver algo extraño en sus ojos. ¿Sinceridad? ¿Inocencia? No, eso no podía ser.

-Tampoco sé lo que quisiera escuchar, pero no te preocupes- le sonreí- ya mucho estás haciendo con indicarme el camino.

-Al contrario, me agrado haberte encontrado– dijo codeándome a la vez que sonreía ampliamente.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, pero no de esos que incomodan sino de aquellos que son agradables. Hace tanto tiempo había pasado, tanto que no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que me sentí a gusto con una persona ajena a mi entorno. Un completo desconocido. Desde aquél día en que los perdí, no había vuelto a confiar en nadie nuevo, con Ryoma fue fácil ya que lo conocía desde antes pero ahora me mantenía a distancia de los demás. Podía ser muy conversadora, animada incluso. Pero de eso a llegar a confiar en alguien, no.

Este chico comenzaba a gustarme, como amigo claro está. No era de esas personas que necesitaban llenar un silencio ni de las que preguntaban demasiado, me daba mi espacio y eso me gustaba.

Al entrar en la casa vi como por dentro estaba llena de mesas y sillas, con muchas personas tomando un bocadillo y socializando con los demás. Steven me guió hasta una mesa en donde reconocí a la morena del autobús, Anelisse si no me equivocaba.

-Hermana, ella es Sakuno- ahora sí que estaba sorprendida.

-Oh, mucho gusto- dijo ella dándome una magnífica sonrisa- si quieres puedes sentarte a mi lado.

Yo mire a Steven y él asintió. Al tiempo ya me encontraba hablando animadamente con ambos, también había comido un poco y ahora me tomaba un té helado mientras escuchaba una de las anécdotas de Steven. Ellos realmente no eran hermanos, se conocieron hace poco al escoger la cabaña y según ella decidió apodarle _hermanito_.

También trate de no pensar en él y de no verlo desde mi mesa. Había llegado después, siendo acompañado por las chicas de antes y por otros tres muchachos. Se veía alegre conversando y al parecer disfrutaba de la compañía de la castaña. Aparte la vista y me concentre en Steven, que ahora le hablaba a uno de sus amigos que nos acompañaba –en ese momento no recordaba cuál era su nombre- y éste le animaba a seguir contando historias algo vergonzosas para el rubio.

-Deja de mirarlo o se dará cuenta- me dijo Anelisse a mi lado, susurrando para que los otros dos no nos escucharan.

-Yo no…- quise negarlo pero ella me miro con una sonrisa.

-Oh vamos, a leguas se nota que tu estas…

-¡Calla!- grite.

A lo que Steven, Anelisse y su amigo me miraron extrañados.

-Lo siento- baje la mirada avergonzada…

_¿Qué se notaba a leguas? Que patética soy…_

-Jajaja- se rió ella a mi lado- Tranquila Sakuno, que por lo que veo Ryoma además de idiota también es ciego.

Yo la mire a ella para luego dirigir la mirada hacia la mesa en donde él se encontraba. Ryoma seguía hablando animadamente con la castaña, mientras que yo moría de celos por dentro.

_**Continuará…**_

_**M.P: Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo como lo prometí. Espero que les haya gustado, como verán decidí colocar a Steven desde el inicio y pronto verán el por qué. Gracias a: **_

_**funny-life, quien fue la primera en comentar =D**_

**_-Sakuritah-_**

**_viicky2009_**

**_luffy_**

**_Mido-Maru-Hime_**

**_Ryosakulovers_**

**_aifonsy_**

**_ili-sama_**

**_Laura-chan_**

_**¡Muchas gracias por estar pendiente de la historia y por dejar sus reviews! La imagen de las cabañas se encuentra en mi perfil, también están otras, la imagen de Steven, la de Anelisse... por si tienen curiosidad pasen y vean xD**_

_**Bueno hasta la próxima…**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**B! **_

**_¿Reviews? ¡Recuerda que la historia no continua sin tu Review! Se te enviara a un Ryoma para cumplir tus deseos si envias un ¡Review! juju xD_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aclaraciones: POT no me pertenece pero la historia es completamente mía.**_

_**-**_**Diálogos-**

_**Pensamientos**_

-.-.-.-.-.-_**Cambio de Escena**_-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Todo cambio, cuando te vi…"- Camila._

Obviamente no era la primera vez que sentía celos.

Constantemente sufría de esta detestable enfermedad- porque en efecto, los celos son una enfermedad- cada vez que alguna chica se pasaba de graciosita y coqueteaba con él frente a mis narices. Muchas veces sentía hervir mi sangre porque sencillamente yo no podía hacerle ver a Ryoma que detestaba esas escenas. Yo era solo su amiga y punto. Cuando salía con una nueva chica, me veía obligaba a rechazar cualquier contacto con él, ya que, en más de una ocasión era víctima de las miradas asesinas de sus conquistas.

Steven, quien al parecer se había cansado de hablar ahora me miraba fijamente; su _hermana_ se había ido de mi lado para ir a buscar unas bebidas pero justamente ahora –tratando de evitar la inquisidora mirada de Steven- la vi conversando en otra mesa no muy lejos de nosotros. ¿Y en donde estaba el otro chico, el amigo?

-¿Steven?

-¿Si?

-Deja de verme así, me asustas.

-Lo siento- dijo el escondiendo su rostro.

-Y bien, ¿de qué hablamos ahora?- pregunté para aminorar la tensión.

_Siento como si alguien me mirara… Mmm, debe ser tu imaginación…_

-No lo sé, a ver…- dijo colocando su dedo índice sobre su boca, al estilo pensador. Se veía tan lindo- ¿De dónde vienes, que estudias, cuántos años tienes, cuando…?

-Dios, respira- reí. ¿En dónde había quedado el chico que no me agobiaba con preguntas?-Una a la vez. Pero, mmm… puedo responder las primeras. Vengo del distrito de Shinagawa, estudio en el instituto Seishun Gakuen y en un año me gradúo. Hace unos meses cumplí dieciséis y si ibas a preguntar el día de mi cumpleaños, es el catorce de febrero.

-¿En serio? ¿Es el catorce?- preguntó de nuevo sorprendido- Que buen día para cumplir años ¿No?, supongo que te deben molestar con los obsequios de _San Valentín._

-¿Te soy sincera?- pregunté a lo que él asintió- Nunca he recibido un regalo de _San Valentín. _

- Eso sí que es raro- dijo en voz baja- Bueno Sakuno, si aún nos mantenemos contacto para el próximo _San Valentín_, prometo regalarte algo- respondió con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro.

-Gracias pero…

-¡Nada de peros! Es solo un detalle que quiero hacer, toda chica debe tener su _San Valentín _¿No crees?

Eso me hizo recordar mi último cumpleaños, cuando Ryoma me abandonó esa tarde para irse con su _novia _de turno. Luego en la noche, llegó a mi casa con un ramo de flores y diciéndome: _¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_ Se veía cansado pero con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Más tarde, después de haber tomado el té y unos trozos de pastel, escuche que le dijo a mi abuela que sentía mucho llegar tarde; que las florerías estaban llenas y varias ya no tenían nada para vender, pero que hizo lo posible para conseguirme un regalo de cumpleaños adecuado. Él sabía perfectamente que detestaba los obsequios caros y que prefería las cosas sencillas… como aquel ramo de fresias blancas sobre la mesa…

-Supongo que si- dije después de un rato - ¿Y tú?...

Él me miro y pareció comprender lo que quería preguntar- Oh bueno, yo soy extranjero. Aprovecho mis vacaciones en el campamento. Vengo de Inglaterra y estudio Idiomas en la Universidad de Londres, mi tío es el director de todo esto y…- de pronto tuve la necesidad de interrumpirlo.

-¡¿Qué?! Tu tío es…-

-Sí, sí y vine a ayudarlo con el campamento, ya sabes, ver como es el comportamiento de los chicos que vienen acá. Desde hace tres años vengo con ese propósito- me dijo guiñando su ojo.

-Claro, tu papel en todo esto es de delator- dije apoyando el rostro sobre mi mano y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Algo así, pero me pagan por eso- contesto como si no tuviera importancia el asunto.

-Ya veo. Dijiste que estudias en la Universidad de Londres, así que debes de tener…

-Dieciocho, voy en mi segundo semestre en la carrera- me sonrió a lo que yo sonreí sin poder evitarlo- Entonces ¿Qué quieres estudiar?

-No lo sé aún- respondí y en sus ojos se reflejó algo de ¿molestia? - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Entonces escuche como alguien tosía de forma fingida a mis espaldas. Me gire y mis ojos se detuvieron en los orbes dorados de cierto sujeto pero -en si- no me miraba a mí, sino a Steven y siendo sincera, si las miradas mataran…

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?- preguntó Ryoma mirándome esta vez.

-Oh, ¿Ya terminaste de hablar con tus nuevos amigos?- pregunté sarcástica, a lo que mire a mi reloj de muñeca para confirmar la hora. Ya eran las siete de la noche y ni cuenta me había dado, entonces decidí darle una cucharada de su propia medicina- Pero, si te das cuenta yo aún no término de hablar con Steven y justo ahora la conversación se está poniendo interesante, ¿Verdad que sí?- volteé a mirar al rubio quien asintió siguiéndome el juego.

-Pues yo creo que ya se terminó, si te dejo aquí no podrás llegar a la cabaña sin perderte- contestó él mirándome de forma altanera.

-No creo que eso sea problema, ya me has dejado y me he perdido. Todo gracias a ti. De no ser por Steven aún estuviera en el bosque tratando de llegar al comedor- lo fulminé con la mirada a lo que él frunció más el ceño.

-Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú quien comenzó a caminar y me dejaste justo cuando iba a pedir indicaciones.

-¿Indicaciones o los números de teléfono?- me levanté del asiento y me volteé hacia Steven- Espero verte mañana- él me sonrió y asintió.

Salí del comedor con la ira en mi cuerpo, ese imbécil no me iba a ver la cara de tonta. Sabía perfectamente que indicaciones quería con esas chicas y no eran nada sanas, apostaba que ya tenía el número o incluso el _Messenger_ de ambas. Me adentre al bosque, el cual estaba iluminado por pequeños bombillos en los árboles y así dejaban ver el camino entre tanta oscuridad.

Entonces sentí como me agarraba del brazo y me giraba -¿Que como sabía que era él? simplemente sabia que era Ryoma, algo en mi me lo afirmaba-, cerré mis ojos para cuando choque contra su pecho. Luego me aparto y me agarró por los hombros.

-Sakuno, mírame…- su voz sonaba ahora sonaba más tranquila.

-No quiero- replique frunciendo el ceño y apretando mis ojos fuertemente.

-Sabes que no fue mi intención…- esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, así que abrí mis ojos para encararle.

-¿Y por qué no me seguiste? Si no fue tu intención ¿Por qué no me buscaste? Yo esperaba que…- calle en seguida, estaba a punto de decir algo de lo cual me arrepentiría.

-¿Querías que te encontrara? Pensé que estarías molesta y que no querías verme - sus ojos, sus malditos y hermosos ojos me miraron con ese brillo tan peculiar.

_Ah no, eso sí que no… ¡No me va hacer sentir mal con sus endemoniados ojos!_

_-_¡Deja de hacer eso!- lo empuje zafándome de su agarre.

-¿Hacer que?- me preguntó extrañado.

-¡Eso! Lo que haces con tus ojos- él alzó una ceja- Si, eso. No me vas hacer sentir mal y mucho menos me vas a deslumbrar con la mirada.

-¿Deslumbrar?- pregunto esta vez con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Quiero decir… ¡Siempre haces eso con todas! Las miras de esa manera, luego caen rendidas a tus pies y te disculpan de cualquier desplante. Así que no, no me mires de esa forma porque realmente lo detesto- respire profundamente para luego soltar todo el aire en un fuerte suspiro. Dios, me había desahogado.

Se quedó callado por un momento para luego dar un paso hacia mí y decir: -Así que… ¿Realmente te deslumbro?- a lo que yo lo mire más enfurecida.

-¡¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir?!- zapatee el suelo y seguí caminando hacia donde yo creía que quedaba nuestra cabaña.

- Esta bien, está bien- dijo alcanzándome y parándose frente a mí- Te prometo que no pasará de nuevo… sea lo que sea que te moleste, no pasará de nuevo.

Esta vez fue mi turno de alzar mi ceja estando incrédula.

-Eso ya es parte de ti, no creo que seas capaz de _no_ volver hacerlo.

-Bueno entonces dime lo que te molesta, porque sinceramente todo esto me está dando dolor de cabeza.

Comencé a caminar, pero esta vez más despacio esperando a que él me siguiera. Pasaron unos minutos y aún no me decidía en decirle lo que realmente me molestaba; si le decía que era por lo de su junta muy amistosa con las otras chicas, él sabría la verdad y para ser honestos esta no es la manera en la que tenía planeado declararme.

Suspire.

-Solo no permitas que me vaya sola, por más molesta que este contigo aún sigo siendo pésima para la orientación- le codee sonriente, callándome lo que en verdad sentía. Sencillamente no era el momento.

-Lo prometo- contestó pasando su brazo por mis hombros y acercándome a él- Últimamente has estado rara, Sakuno- giramos en una bifurcación y recordé que pronto llegaríamos a las cabañas.

-¿Rara?

-Si desde hace unas semanas has estado más rara de lo que normalmente ya eres- dijo él de forma burlona y para añadir con su otra mano me despeino el cabello.

Pero al oír eso me había petrificado. Hace dos semanas había planificado decirle la verdad y siempre sucedía algo que lo impedía o simplemente me acobardaba y cambiaba el tema. Él llamó mi atención con señas y yo le di una excusa poco creíble -por suerte como dijo Anelisse al parecer Ryoma no solo era un idiota sino también un ciego-, así que él simplemente se quedó callado y no le busco más explicaciones al asunto.

Llegamos al poco tiempo a nuestra cabaña, al día siguiente iría a la oficina de recepción para pedir otra llave. No iba a depender de Ryoma para mis horas de llegada y supongo que él opinaba lo mismo.

-Me iré a bañar, si quieres puedes cambiarte- mencionó comenzando a buscar una toalla en el armario.

-No te preocupes, también tengo ganas de tomar un baño así que no te gastes toda el agua caliente.

Ryoma me miro y sonrió ladinamente. Hay no, que había dicho ahora.

-Sabes hay una forma de compartir el agua y te aseguro que alcanzara para ambos, claro a menos de que te avergüences como siempre- le lancé inmediatamente una almohada que estaba cerca de mí.

-¡Deja de andar insinuando cosas, Echizen!

-¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Bueno yo solo decía- dijo esto para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Sentía mi cara arder. No podía dejar que me viera así, sería una humillación total. _Nuestra querida Sakunito volviendo a sus malos hábitos de sonrojarse, _apuesto a que diría eso.

* * *

Había colocado el despertador de mi celular para que me levantara temprano. La noche anterior no pude darme ese baño que deseaba y tenía que ser precisamente a esta hora, a las cinco de la mañana, para que Ryoma -quien estaba profundamente dormido- no me molestara y me permitiera arreglarme en paz.

Salí del cuarto de baño con una toalla sobre mi cabeza, ya me había vestido y solo faltaba secarme el cabello. Había sido una lástima dejar la secadora en casa de mi abuela, pero no importaba, mi cabello no era tan rebelde después de todo. Mientras me peinaba frente al espejo del baño, oí como Ryoma roncaba y decía incoherencias en ocasiones. Tuve que aguantar las ganas de reírme, se veía tan cómico revolcándose de un lado a otro en la cama.

Me dirigí a la ventana y abrí un poco las cortinas, las cuales mantenían la habitación a oscuras. Afuera estaba comenzando a salir el sol y la poca neblina que había se fue dispersando hasta desaparecer. Me entró una adrenalina de repente y tuve la necesidad de salir de la cabaña para sentir esa atmosfera de tranquilidad y ese aire puro recorrer mi piel.

Salí silenciosamente, cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras de mí. De inmediato la piel se me erizó y la brisa mañanera me heló hasta los huesos, respire profundamente y solté ese aire comprimido en un suspiro. ¡Dios, me encantaba este lugar! Y eso que apenas comenzaba mi segundo día aquí. Me estire llevando mis manos hacia arriba y me prepare para explorar un poco los alrededores. Primero que nada, me había llamado la atención ese jardín trasero que estaba detrás de la cabaña, así que ese fue el primer sitio a donde me dirigí. Habían pequeñas flores creciendo por todas partes, así eso me daba a entender que ellas habían crecido ahí y que nadie las había plantado. Había tantas y de diversos colores, flores silvestres de tonos azulados, violetas, amarrillas y rojas. Me agache y tome una de color rosado. Mientras la contemplaba una voz sonó a mis espaldas.

-Buenos días- me volteé y una chica de un extraño color de cabello se acercaba a mí -¿también tienes problemas para dormir?

-Buenos días- le contesté levantándome del suelo con la pequeña flor en mis manos- Y podría decirse que sí.

Ella se acercó y me tendió su mano presentándose.

- Soy Sakura. Creo que soy tu vecina, estoy en la cabaña ocho- me dijo sonriente.

-Sakuno- le estreche la mano y sonreí.

-Y bien Sakuno, ¿Cómo pasaste la primera noche en el campamento?- me preguntó mientras me indicaba que la siguiera hasta el inicio de unas escaleras, frente a su cabaña.

-Sinceramente echa un mar de nervios. No estoy acostumbrada a compartir una habitación con un hombre.

-Me pasa igual, me agrada mi compañero pero después de todo no me siento cómoda con él estando cerca de mí- dijo para cuándo nos sentamos en las escaleras.

-Me pregunto qué haremos hoy- dije más para mí misma.

-Mmm, pues hoy nos darán un recorrido. ¡Ya quiero ir al lago! ahí la vista de las montañas nevadas es hermosa.

-¿Montañas nevadas?

-Sí, pero no nos dejaran ir allí todavía. Antes debemos aprender lo necesario para pasar un día acampando en esas montañas.

-¿Y más o menos cuanto tardas en llegar a las montañas?- pregunté curiosa, esto de escalar y acampar comenzaba a emocionarme.

-Un día o dos, luego te harán una prueba de supervivencia y si logras pasar un día en las montañas, podría decirse que te has graduado.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso, Sakura?

-Fácil, he venido desde pequeña. A todos nos hacen la prueba por igual, en si todo depende de cuanta resistencia tengas. Pero no te preocupes las pruebas aquí son sencillas, solo diviértete- ella me sonrió a lo que yo le conteste de la misma manera.

La puerta tras de nosotras se abrió y un chico alto, de cabellos negros y piel blanca se nos quedó mirando con una ceja alzada. Lo reconocía, él era uno de los que estaba junto a Ryoma, el día anterior en el comedor. Me quede mirándolo fijamente, no había detallado antes su rostro el cual era casi perfecto. Sus ojos eran negros y tenían esa facilidad de arrastrarte hacia su profundidad, como un fuerte agujero negro. Su nariz perfilada y esa boca delineada que formaba una mueca de burla. Sakura de pronto llamó mi atención.

-Sakuno, él es mi compañero Sasuke.

Él me tendió su mano y yo la estreche dudosamente. Ninguno de los dos habló, y hasta era notable como la atmosfera había cambiado de repente. Sasuke se sentó al lado de la pelirosa, esta comenzó a hablar de nuevo y en menos de un minuto ya me había envuelto en una conversación, de cómo Sakura había llegado al campamento y había decidido junto con Sasuke compartir la cabaña.

Me había enterado de que Sakura tenía la misma edad que yo, mientras que Sasuke era mayor por un par de años. Ambos se conocieron hace unos años atrás en el campamento y es por eso que decidieron estar juntos este año, al parecer mantenían una amistad a distancia ya que Sakura vivía en Yokohama y Sasuke en Nagano.

-Al fin te encuentro- dijo una voz a lo que inmediatamente se encendieron la emociones en mi cuerpo- Avisa que vas a salir Sakuno.

Voltee a verlo y quede un poco cegada debido a la luz, el sol mostraba todo su esplendor y justamente él estaba parado en donde más se proyectaba la luz. Sus cabellos ahora reflejaban unos hermosos tonos verdosos y sus ojos- que ahora los veía más cristalinos y de un color ámbar puro- me observaban con ese brillo peculiar. Y lo que faltaba, esa sonrisa espectacular que aceleraba mi corazón a ritmos inimaginables.

-Lo siento- dije nerviosa. Él me sonrió y se dirigió esta vez a Sasuke. Se saludaron y pronto todos decidimos que era hora de ir al comedor a desayunar.

Sakura y yo íbamos adelante, Ryoma y Sasuke caminaban atrás de nosotras a una considerable distancia. Y mientras caminaba en dirección al comedor, miraba de a ratos hacia atrás para verlo hablar animadamente con su amigo. Se dio cuenta de mis inquisidoras miradas, a lo que él me guiño un ojo para volver a sonreírme.

_Oh Dios ¿Qué me has hecho?, creo que estoy perdidamente enamorada de Ryoma Echizen._

_**Continuará…**_

_**M.P: ¡Hola! Aquí está la actualización, no pude publicarla el viernes pasado por que estaba algo ocupada. En fin espero que les haya gustado =) Les recuerdo que las fotos de algunos personajes, las cabañas y eso, están en mi perfil xD Muchas gracias a:**_

_**aifonsy, esta vez fuiste la primera en comentar el segundo cap. xD**_

_**-Sakutitah-**_

_**viicky2009**_

_**funny-life**_

_**ili-sama**_

_**tormenta oscura**_

_**Mido-Maru-Hime**_

_**RyoSakulovers, tus reviews siempre me dan ánimos de continuar mis historias =D**_

_**Laura-chan**_

_**Serena92**_

_**Realmente muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por dejar sus reviews! Nos leemos en la próxima actualización =) **_

_**P.S: Por cierto a todas ustedes les envío a un Ryoma para que les cumpla sus deseos jojo!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**B!**_

_**¿Reviews? ¡Recuerda que la historia no continua sin tu Review! Se te enviara a un sexy Ryoma para cumplir tus deseos si envías un ¡Review! juju xD**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaraciones: POT no me pertenece pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**- Diálogos -**

_**Pensamientos **_

_"Juega bien tus cartas que después no hay vuelta atrás…"- Viniloversus._

Sinceramente podría considerar que la idea de venir al campamento no había sido tan mala. Justo al terminar el desayuno Sakura me invito a ir con ella al lago, cuando terminara el recorrido que habían preparado los guías, nos iríamos juntas a éste. El único problema era que yo no había empacado un traje de baño. En mi mente la idea de un campamento era unas cuantas tiendas de acampar, fogatas, como aprender a armar nudos y esas cosas. Nada que ver con lo que había en este sitio.

Tampoco me sorprendí cuando mi sonriente compañero nos abandonó para irse junto a sus nuevos amigos. Me sentía algo incomoda estando entre Sakura y Sasuke. Por mi mente se creaba una idea de que estos dos terminarían juntos algún día, claro que prefería callarme los comentarios y esperar a ver que sucedía. Como si de una novela se tratase. Sakura hablaba animadamente conmigo, obviamente le prestaba atención, pero en más de una ocasión descubrí a Sasuke mirándola intensamente. Me preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba por su mente.

-… entonces así es como Ino y yo, nos volvimos las mejores amigas- concluyó.

-Ya veo. ¿Ino también está en el campamento este año?

-No, sus padres decidieron hacer un viaje familiar a Canadá. Es una lástima no tenerla aquí- dijo para luego reírse, al parecer algo gracioso había pasado por su mente-, aunque si te soy sincera, así me ahorro unas cuantas molestias.

-Mmm presiento que también deberás contarme sobre eso- le dije mirándola curiosa, por algo lo dijo y presentía que tenía que ver con su compañero de cuarto.

-Sí, pero más tarde será- se levantó de la mesa y tomó de mi mano, luego se volteó hacia el moreno – Sasuke, Sakuno y yo vamos a caminar un rato por el lugar ¿nos encontramos cuando inicie el recorrido? – ella preguntó y él solo asintió.

-¿No se molestara por haberlo dejado solo?- pregunte para cuando estábamos caminando hacia las canchas, bueno más bien ella caminaba y yo la seguía.

-No te preocupes, Sasuke odia verse envuelto en una conversación de chicas y además prefiere estar solo, a menos de que consiga a alguien con quien distraerse.

-Entiendo, ahora… prácticamente me has secuestrado- le dije sonriendo- ¿A dónde vamos Sakura?

- A las canchas, es un buen lugar para observar.

-¿Observar?

-Chicos, Sakuno, chicos- murmullo como si fuera obvia la respuesta.

-Un momento- dije y ella se detuvo- ¿pero tú no estás detrás de Sasuke? Quiero decir, se nota que entre ustedes hay más que una amistad.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco, pero comenzó a caminar al instante- Si, no te niego que me gusta Sasuke. Solo que, un poco de competencia no le hace daño a nadie- dijo ella sonriendo a lo que yo me le quede mirando curiosamente- Celos- respondió ella a mi pregunta interna- Sasuke nunca se dará cuenta de lo que realmente siente por mi si no le doy motivos.

-Y tu idea de que él abra los ojos es con celos… interesante.

-¡Claro! Y como no voy a jugar sola a este juego, necesito la ayuda de mi nueva amiga- dijo ella mirándome pícaramente.

-¡Ah no, ni lo pienses!

-Oh vamos Sakuno, se nota a leguas que mueres por Ryoma. Te conviene darle un poco de celos.

Llegamos a lo que sería el área deportiva del campamento. Habían un sin número de canchas, me hacía pensar que estaba en un club de la alta sociedad o algo por el estilo. Canchas de fútbol, básquet, tenis; inclusive podía ver desde donde estaba un gran terreno en donde ahorita jugaban baseball y más allá también había una piscina olímpica y una de clavados.

-También tenemos un área de golf, ¿te gusta el golf Sakuno?- pregunto Sakura, burlándose de mi asombro.

-No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo…

-Por si no lo has notado, este es un campamento privado. Es obvio que debe de tener este tipo de instalaciones.

-Privado- esa palabra se repetía en mi mente.

_¿Cuánto gastaría mi abuela? Debió de haber sido una millonada._

-¡Oh mira!- dijo ella señalando hacia una de las canchas - ¡Ese, ese que esta allá ¿lo ves?- me señalaba a un chico de rizos rubios. ¿Ese no era Steven? Si, si lo era. El sol le daba pleno en la cara y estaba sudando, corría de un lado al otro en la cancha de fútbol.

-A él le conozco- dije mirando a Sakura, nos fuimos acercando a la reja de protección que rodeaba la cancha y más allá, atrás de ésta se encontraban unas gradas en donde ya habían unas chicas gritando y animando el partido.

-¿Le conoces? ¿Cómo?- pregunto asombrada- sabes que él prácticamente es el dueño de todo esto ¿no?

-¿No y que su tío era el dueño?

-Su tío solo es el director, su padre le dejo el campamento a él y como prefería ir a estudiar en lugar de quedarse a dirigir el campamento, se lo dejo a cargo al tío. Pero solo hasta que llega el verano, desde hace varios años se queda cada verano para ver si las instalaciones están en buen estado y ese tipo de cosas.

Me quede en silencio, él solo me había dicho que ayudaba a su tío con los campistas. ¿Por qué no me habrá dicho la verdad? Deje por un momento de pensar en eso, tenía la vista fija en cierto punto y no me di cuenta que alguien se encontraba enfrente de mí, al otro lado de la reja. Su cuerpo me tapaba la visión y fue por eso que reaccione, levante la mirada y me encontré con unos orbes grises y una sonrisa amable…

-¡Sakuno!- dijo Steven muy animado y sonriente – No pensé en verte tan pronto, ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

-Muy bien, gracias – le sonreí de vuelta, a este chico le resultaba fácil sacarme sonrisas – ¿No te están esperando? –pregunté señalando con mi dedo índice a los chicos que seguían jugando fútbol.

-Si pero pueden esperar un poco más- contesto sin importancia – Hey ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?- se me había olvidado que Sakura seguía al lado mío.

-Haruno Sakura, un placer conocerte al fin Steven- contesto ella con una mirada pícara.

-¿Al fin? ¿Le has estado hablando de mi Sakuno?

-Quisieras tu- le dije riendo – Pero no, lamento informarte que Sakura ya te conocía solo que no formalmente ¿cierto?- mire hacia la pelirosa y ella asintió.

-Ya y por cierto, ese compañero tuyo no estará por aquí o ¿sí?- de nuevo la conversación se centraba solo entre nosotros dos, ya me sentía mal por excluir a Sakura que había sido tan amable en darme el recorrido por el lugar.

-No, creo que no…

-¿Crees?- se rió un poco y luego volvió a preguntarme – me estaba preguntando si quisieras dar un paseo conmigo.

-Me parece excelente- dijo Sakura a mi lado, se me acercó y susurró en mi oreja- Que comience el juego Sakuno, me avisas que tal te fue- se separó y se dirigió esta vez a Steven- yo me iré a ver el partido allá en las gradas, nos vemos luego.

Sakura me dejo sola. Genial. Poco después Steven salió de la cancha y se dispuso a enseñarme el resto del lugar. Le mencione que Sakura iba a llevarme a conocer el lago y como él necesitaba una ducha urgente, me dijo que iríamos ahí justo en ese momento. Pero… yo no traía traje de baño…

-No te preocupes, por aquí cerca hay una tienda.

-¿En serio? Ok, definitivamente me siento como si esto fuera un club o algo por el estilo, rompe completamente con la idea de campamento que traía.

- Jajaja, es en serio Sakuno y pues, mi tío y yo tratamos de que este lugar sea lo más cómodo posible para los campistas.

-Si ya me doy cuenta.

Pronto llegamos a lo que sería la tienda del campamento. Había desde chaquetas hasta trajes de baño, comida enlatada, tiendas de acampar… en fin, todo lo que se podría necesitar en un campamento real. Pero a sinceridad ¿para que necesitaría una linterna? Si tenía una cómoda habitación con calefacción y electricidad.

Comencé a probarme unos trajes de baño en el vestidor, de tonos azulados y otros de colores bastantes llamativos. Me quede cohibida cuando Steven me pasó uno por encima de la puerta del vestier. Sinceramente no me cubría nada. La parte de arriba era demasiado pequeña y no es que tuviera los pechos demasiado grandes pero podría temer que ese trozo de tela se saliera de su lugar. Inmediatamente se lo devolví y tome con seguridad el bikini de color lila, era bonito y mostraba lo justo, de dos piezas y en la parte de arriba tenía unas bonitas flores de cerezo en tono rosado pálido, dándole un toque delicado.

Salí del vestier con el bikini en mis manos y le dije a Steven que sería necesario que fuera a la cabaña a cambiarme de ropa. Aunque pensándolo bien, las cabañas me quedaban algo lejos y perderíamos tiempo en ir y venir.

-Cámbiate aquí y si quieres guardas tu ropa interior en este bolso- me señalo el morral azul que llevaba en su mano ¿en qué momento lo traía con él?

-¿Seguro? ¿Además cómo voy a pagar esto? Tengo mi cartera en la cabaña…

-No te preocupes por eso, anda y cámbiate rápido que el día se nos va- al decir esto me lanzo el morral y yo lo agarre con dificultad, me metí de nuevo en el vestier y me cambie lo más rápido que pude. Me eche una mirada y me sonroje.

_No es que sea una belleza, pero si tengo lo mío. Además, Steven es muy caballeroso y lindo también. Sinceramente me gustaría que fuera Echizen el que me llevara de paseo pero…_

Detuve mis pensamientos. Echizen se había ido con sus amigos del otro día. En ese grupo también contamos a la castaña que no dejaba de mirarlo con ganas de comérselo. Así que, allá él, no me voy a arruinar el viaje por su culpa. He decidido que debo disfrutar de este ostentoso lujo que me dio mi abuela y si es con Steven con quien debo pasarla, pues así será.

-¿Lista?- pregunto para cuándo traía conmigo el morral en mis manos. Él me lo quitó y comenzó a meter unos alimentos dentro de este.

-¿Y eso para qué es?

-Estas consiente de que hoy darán un recorrido por todo el lugar ¿no?

-Si tengo que regresar antes del…

-Tu no vas a ir- me interrumpió sonriendo - yo puedo darte el recorrido, luego hablare con tu guía y lo entenderá.

- Y la comida…

-No te voy a dejar muriendo de hambre- le entregó una tarjeta de crédito al vendedor de la tienda y cuando termino de pagar, me miro para que comenzara a caminar hacia la salida.

-Está siendo muy amable joven amo- oí como el vendedor se dirigía con respeto a Steven y en voz baja.

-¿Tú crees Kenji? Solo quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Salí de la tienda, no quería que él me atrapara oyendo su conversación ¿Estaba sonrojada? ¿Por qué? Esta era la primera vez que me tomaban en cuenta y que un chico era amable conmigo. De pronto la imagen de Ryoma vino a mi mente, él también había sido amable conmigo en más de una ocasión. Recordaba como en los recesos en el liceo a veces subíamos al tejado del instituto y nos sentábamos a comer, disfrutábamos de la suave brisa y las largas conversaciones hasta que sonara de nuevo el timbre que anunciaba que el receso había finalizado.

-¿Sakuno? ¿Qué haces aquí?- una voz masculina, que reconocía muy bien, sonó a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta y en efecto, ahí estaba él, tomado de la mano con la castaña.

-Te hago la misma pregunta, Ryoma.

-¿Ella es tu compañera? – hablo la castaña y me fije en ella, trate de controlarme y de no fulminarla con mi mirada. Y de parecer agradable por unos minutos.

-Sí, ella es de quien te hablaba Misa.

-¡Oh qué bien!- dijo con su vocecita chillona. ¿Por qué se emocionaba?- ¿Ehh Sakuno, verdad? Ryoma y yo te buscábamos para ver si podría cambiarte conmigo, quiero decir intercambiar compañero… ¿Si me entiendes?

_La mato… juro que la matare… ¡La mato! No, no… tranquilízate Sakuno, fija toda tu furia hacia ese traidor, ese animal… ese… Ryoma ¿Cómo pudiste? Lo prometiste…_

-¿Sakuno?- pregunto Ryoma, de seguro se preguntaba por qué tardaba tanto en responderle.

_Vamos, se fuerte. Que no se te quiebre la voz._

-¿Ya podemos irnos?- Steven salió de la tienda y se acercó a nosotros. ¡Gracias Dios! No sabía el porqué, pero sentía como si Steven fuera una clase de apoyo moral justo en estos momentos – Ah, ¿Tu de nuevo?- pregunto esta vez mirando a Ryoma, bien, al menos él podía demostrar su desagrado al verlo. No como yo, que debía disimular mis ganas de estrangular a la Misa esa…

-Sí, yo de nuevo y tu ¿Qué haces con Sakuno?- Ryoma quito su mano, la cual sujetaba a la chica y se cruzó de brazos ¿Para qué se comportaba así? ¿Para qué? Si hace unos minutos me estaba pidiendo cambiar de lugar con Misa y así dejarlos solos para hacer sus cochinadas.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Oh, claro que lo es – Ryoma estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre Steven, pero yo me interpuse en medio.

-¡Basta! No es necesario esto- baje la mirada y me dirigí a Ryoma- puedes hacer lo que quieras, hasta cambiar de compañera, pero no te permito que te comportes de esa manera sobreprotectora cuando no eres nada mío.

-Soy tu amigo…

Respire profundamente ante lo que él acababa de decir.

-En la tarde pasare buscando mis cosas. Eso es todo.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar a no sé dónde, esperando que Steven me siguiera. Camine lo más rápido que podía, no quería correr por que sería evidente que estaba afectada. Obvio que estaba afectada. _Soy tu amigo_. No eres muy justo conmigo Ryoma. Me detuve hasta que me asegure de que estaba en medio del bosque, por un camino que no conocía.

_¿Por qué mientes Ryoma? Dijiste que no pasaría de nuevo… sea lo que sea que me molestara, no pasaría de nuevo. Pero pasó, de nuevo me rompes en pedazos con tus acciones. Claro, ya entiendo, solo eres mi amigo… _

Sentí como me abrazaban por la espalda, no resistí mucho más y deje que mis piernas se doblaran. Pero esa persona no me dejo caer, me apretó fuertemente hacia él. Mis lágrimas, silenciosas traicioneras, comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos.

-Vamos Sakuno, no llores- la voz de Steven la escuchaba cerca de mi oído, suave y tranquilizadora.

-Estoy… decepcionada…

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no por eso voy a dejar que te hundas en depresión. Si caminamos por este sendero que esta acá, llegaremos pronto al lago. Aunque no lo creas estos caminos en el bosque se conectan unos entre los otros- al ver que no tenía respuesta de mi parte, me volteo y me hizo mirarlo, ahí estaba esa sonrisa que me iluminaba por dentro- no llores por favor, velo de esta manera, hay muchos peces en el agua…

-Supongo- conteste en voz baja.

Steven tomó de mi mano y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo. Mis lágrimas seguían saliendo silenciosamente, no podía hacer nada para parar ya que me sentía rota por dentro. Pensé y me ilusioné con la idea de llegar a ser algo más para Ryoma. Pero veo que solo será la imagen de una hermana menor para él. Su mejor amiga.

Pronto llegamos al lago y una onda de calor de inmediato me abrumo, deseaba zambullirme en el agua y deshacer cualquier pensamiento que me trajera Ryoma. Steven comenzó a sacar un mantel de tela y sobre este fue colocando la comida que había comprado. Parecía un picnic a las orillas del lago, muy romántico de no ser porque él no era mi pareja.

_Hay muchos peces en el agua, Sakuno. _

-No te molesta si me cambio enfrente de ti ¿verdad?- pregunte.

-Tranquila, si quieres que mire a otra dirección solo avísame- yo asentí y de un solo tirón me saque la camisa que llevaba puesta. Escuche como la respiración de Steven se detuvo con una inhalación profunda.

-Te… - tosió para poder hablar, al parecer tenía un nudo en la garganta- te queda muy bien ese color.

-Gracias- y al decir esto me baje los pantalones. Para ser tan solo el medio día, hacía demasiado calor y quería o más bien necesitaba nadar y despejar mi mente- ¿Vienes conmigo al agua?

-Si solo déjame terminar aquí y te acompaño, espérame dentro del agua si quieres. Hace demasiado calor.

Yo sentí y me fui corriendo hacia el agua. Las pequeñas piedras me molestaban un poco en mis pies descalzos. El agua helada hizo que me entrara un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, más no me importo. Me sumergí a las oscuras aguas del lago y después de unos segundos, salí en busca de aire. Termine por echarme boca arriba, flotando en el agua, mirando el azul del cielo y como las nubes lo decoraban.

De nuevo a mi mente llegaba la imagen de Ryoma.

-No mereces estar en mi mente- dije más para mí misma que para alguien más.

Pronto Steven me acompaño y comenzamos a jugar dentro del agua, a salpicarnos y a hundirnos el uno al otro. Llegamos a la orilla, Steven me cargo y me dio vueltas varias veces, haciendo q mis pies levantaran el agua a nuestro alrededor.

-Bájame- dije riendo.

-Mmm no, no quiero- dijo el acomodándome de tal manera de estar completamente suspendida en el aire, cargada al estilo princesa. Me llevo a donde estaba el mantel sobre el suelo, con la comida encima y nuestras ropas dobladas al lado.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?- dije señalando lo evidente.

-Porqué si te soy sincero Sakuno, no se que me pasa contigo. Desde que te vi ayer, sentada a un lado del camino y completamente perdida. No he dejado de pensar en ti y quizás sea algo apresurado pero pienso en que si me das la oportunidad veras que no será tan mala la experiencia.

- Steven…- quise negarme, pero sus ojos se veían tan sinceros.

"_Hay muchos peces en el agua" Bien, estoy cansada de esperar un milagro así que… _

-Steven - mi voz regreso - quizás tengas razón.

-¿Entonces, nos damos una oportunidad?

-¿Por qué no? - sonreí.

_Sakura dijo que la única manera en que Sasuke se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, era por medio de celos. Bien, tal vez Ryoma necesite la misma medicina. _

_**Continuara…**_

_**M.P: Holaaa! Lo se, lo se u.u tarde mucho! Pero espero haber hecho una actualización decente. Lo que paso fue que sufrí algunos problemas técnicos pero… regrese! Espero actualizar mis otros fics y sin más que decir….**_

_**Nos leemos!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**B!**_


End file.
